Recent developments in barbecuing have led to manufacture of a cooking grill of the type comprising a container mounted on legs and having an openable top lid for enclosing a cooking area. A source of heat is provided within the cooking area for applying heat to food products to be cooked carried on a grate within the cooking area. The source of heat includes a heating bowl or container with a pellet feed system for discharging pellets of fuel into the bowl at a predetermined rate for combustion within the bowl to generate heat. An automatic igniter is provided for starting the combustion so that the pellet burner is as convenient as gas but provides much improved food quality. The grate is arranged over the heating bowl at the first end of the container and over the part of the container beyond the heating bowl. One example is sold under the trade name Louisiana-Grills.